


Hannigram and dogs.

by BlackStar295, Widowlover1211



Series: Hannigram [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dogs, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Summer, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStar295/pseuds/BlackStar295, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Will and Hannibal wash the dogs.





	Hannigram and dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the fluff. The last one did so well I decided to make another one. It’s basically summer in my state so I’m in the mood for summer fluff.

While enjoying the remote life of Alaska, Hannibal and Will noticed something.  
It was getting warm outside.  
Strangely enough they weren’t opposed to it, seeing how the dogs could be outside more and they wouldn’t have to worry about them freezing. Not like Will would ever let that happen to his dogs anyway. He had gone into town earlier that week and had gotten their basic needs for survival but also-just because he wanted to-a pool. Hannibal wasn’t very keen on the idea, why would they need a pool? He had told Will a hundred times before to not to get the pool but his boyfriend didn’t always like to listen. So after an hour of Will being gone, Hannibal began to worry. Why was he taking so long? As Han began to fear the worst, he heard the sound of Will’s car door shutting. Hannibal ran over to the door, yanked it open and stepped outside. When he saw Will opening the trunk to his car, imagine the surprise when he saw, low and behold, Will got the pool. Will turned around, smile on face looking like he’d just won the lottery. In his case he basically did. Hannibal begrudgingly walked over to help him with the pool. He really couldn’t say no to his Will and his adorable puppy dog face. Will had explained that the pool was big enough for the dogs and wanted Hannibal to help him wash them. Han huffed while he slid the box for the pool out of Will’s car and onto the ground. It wasn’t a regular pop up pool it was one of those stupid little kid ones that had a slide and was made for kids 8 and under. Will walked past him and into the house where the dogs were sitting in the doorway all 7 of them were wagging their tails happily and most of them had their tongues hanging out. Will gently walked past them and into the kitchen while Hannibal struggled to bring in the pool from the car. He opted to slide the pool into the far part of the porch and leaned it against the railing. It creaked as he did. Will walked back outside with a knife, presumably to open the pool but Han did say not to get the pool so... He walks over to the box and cuts it open, he then gives Han another one of those looks and soon Hannibal is rolling his eyes and waking over to the other side of the box. He grabs the box while Will slides the pool out of it falling onto his butt when the giant piece of plastic finally comes out of the box. Hannibal smiles and kicks the box to the corner of the porch and walks over to Will. Will turns to smile at him and walks back into the house only to come back out with a air pump. He happily walks over to the wall where there is an outlet and opens it, taking out the pump and plugging it into the wall. Will motions for Hannibal to help him drag the pool closer to where the pump is. They finally find where the air goes in and slowly but surely the pool rises and they go back inside. Knowing it’ll take a while the decide to lay on the couch and watch tv.  
After a while Will goes outside to check on the pool and it’s completely filled up. So he decided to turn on the hose outside and fill the pool. Will was kind of regretting getting the pool seeing how it was taking forever to set up and he wanted to play with the dogs in the water now. He walked back inside and upstairs Hannibal watching him. Walking to their closet, he got out a pair of swim shorts, swapping out his black pants for swim shorts. Will decided to take off his jacket. He didn’t know why he brought swim shorts seeing as they were living in Alaska but he thought it a good idea at the time. Hannibal would kinda fit in them so he walked back down stairs and threw them at him. He jumped up and Will chuckled before walking back outside. His socks grew damp from the water but he was that kinda psychopath that didn’t mind wet socks. Hannibal walked outside a little bit later with dog shampoo, clad in his swim gear with the dogs in tow. He walked over to where the hose was and turned it off, throwing the hose back over to the wall where the rest of it was. The dogs instinctively jumped into the pool getting Will and Hannibal wet. Han laughed at Will and walked over to him handing him the dog shampoo for seven. They proceeded to pick up two of the dogs and douse them in dog shampoo and continuing until only Winston was left. Winston was outside of the pool at the other side. So Will goes over to grab him only for him to jump into the pool, drenching Will. Hannibal laughed and went into the pool to grab him only for him to move. Will stepped into the pool laughing at his poor-and wet-Han, helping him up. Both of them were soaked from Winston and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Will leaned up and kissed Hannibal’s cheek. Hannibal decided to reciprocate the gesture by turning his head and pecking Will’s lips.  
They were content.


End file.
